halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Henceforth, IM OUT!!
Alright, THAT'S IT!! Im out, I MEAN Look at your articles!! Motercycles with guns, new factions! ridiculous characters, and excuses to make new Halo Installations. From now on, all your content does not exist on my Halo universe!! My Fanon is seperate. Im not working with anyone anymore. Im alone now. No partnership im out. My suggestions to the users before I depart from your silly Halo ideas. The only universes im sticking too are 117649AhnilativeRependance, Spartan G-23, and 343Tuan. Thier fanon articles are the only ones that make any sense!! Spartan G-23 and 343Tuan: You were awesome, nice, fair, and cooperative, just add some more loss than a perfect victory. 117649AhnilativeRependance: Iv'e always thought yours were astonishing! But just keep the theme, or else, it'll just be annother boring Scifi shooter, ready for the pile. SPARTAN-077: MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!! And add a few infoboxes while your at it. Spartan 501: Maintain, you're doing great, don't mess it up. Bluealpha: Post all your fiction (Not fanon since it has no source) to novelas. Hobbitman245: Actually play the game for once. Sgt.Johnson: You're doing a good job, you should put you're not Halo related userpages on Novelas too. CommanderCody2663: *sigh* Iv'e got a lot to say, but I won't. Hank: Good adminastration. Demakhis: Think, Is this possible?'' before you create something, other than that great job. RR: Good, but destroying Installation 03 is a little too far. H*bad: Good, but you should actually '''use Installation 01 more, no offence, but if you don't share than you wasted it. LordofMonsterLand: Excellent. But personally I think you should make the Hydra a flood form. And try to control your characters power. Dragondude: You don't have to change your Halo 3 stuff. This is fanon, and that is your fanon way of something a lot of people do called: Hoe-y-oo-woo-ld-ha-ve-may-de-Hay-loe-thr-iee. DounutTHX1138: For a moment I thought your characters were canon. SPARTAN-079: If you come back, tell us why you went beserk. (I'll keep adding to the list.) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 04:53, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion (or Ranting, Raving, and all manner of "talking") Mind my own business? your accusations and other such things are in PLAIN SIGHT!!!!! P.S., Demakhis made a motorcycle with guns too!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:32, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Is there ANYWHERE I CAN GO WITHOUT YOU SNOOPING AT MY BUISNESS!!!???--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 15:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I understand what you mean, there is some VERY canon unfriendly stuff on here. Everybody just seems to make things over the top, over powered or over canon. "oh this ship is the sixth the size of a Frigate but carries 6 times more stuff than a frigate!" "Oh, this is the hardest ship, enemy, etc etc, i'm going to make something EVEN HARDER" "I'm just going to make hash of canon unfriendly stuff because i have a keyboard!" In all truth, i ignore everyone elses fanon when creating my own. Hell am i taking any one elses into account (no matter how much 077 begs me xD). --Ajax 013 16:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *Is the "oh this ship is the sixth the size of a Frigate but carries 6 times more stuff than a frigate!" statment regarding my Yorktown-class Battleship?SPARTAN-118 ------Ajax 013 16:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ???? What am I begging you for? O Malley, why would you put this all here if you intended for no one to read it? its in plain sight, so I'm not snooping -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Since when did I say I didn't want anyone to read it? I'm just saying. If someone creates a crazy ship that can smash through other ships, that means that it exists in all my stuff, it is declared that everything links. Not for me amigo. BTW, Ajax 013 thats what I mean. If someone made a crappy thingy, I don't want that to exist on my side of the bunk. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:42, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What if the ship had a gaint drill on the front, then could it go through a ship. Also whats wrong with machine guns on bikes? There are plasma guns on the ghost. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You said it, A GIANT DRILL. That is comletely ridiculous, why just smash through the ship when you can frag the crap out of it with a mac canon.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) And the machine guns on bikes. UNSC don't use bikes anyway, the use ATVs. And its kinda hard to aim, the ghost hovers so you can rotate it, when you rotate the mongoose it moves the tires. Go ahead, charge at a wraith and start firing bullets and screaming, the wraith is going to move and turn the mongoose and you into a cloud of green mist.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:05, 29 October 2007 (UTC) lol your funny you should make a page where you rant about stuff it would be hilarious. Oh also do me in the list of people :) Peace out --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Is there any comment towards me? Just curious. 03:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) and me? Spartan 501 04:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) So I don't exist? Sharrakor 09:38, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the good word, but sadly, I believe the Hydra would be a little bit hard to make into a Flood form. Thanks anyways though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:45, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Where is it said that everything links? --forgottenlord 17:53, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Like say, if I worked in an RP with anyone. Then my fanon connects with thiers.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:13, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I try not to bend canon at all, i never use other peoples canon either Example when 7th Destiny and Pious Inquisitor said that the Planet Ung is the grunt homeworld it is actually blaho, hence they broke canon.Eaite'Oodat 02:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I only count what I must. Personally, even if I join someone in a fanon, if I don't like something, I don't count it as connecting to mine. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:48, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I actually agree with O'malley. Many people make crazy fanon, and they don't stick to canon too much. I mean... A Ship with a Drill... come on! 01:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Can someone get me a link to this drill-ship? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:34, 9 November 2007 (UTC) That isn't an article, that was an example of what we are doing. Although my friend Lopez asked if that's a good idea, and no.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:55, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Whats with the god-modding? I mean, you can make your character "good" but not "perfect" I mean, yeah, if your character is a sniper, they will be good at sniping. But when you make your character invincible and never get hurt... yeah... oh, yeah, O'malley, can you check to see if I God Modded my character? Arnold Lewis 02:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Arnold isn't god modded, personally his lifestory is unike. Never seen that kinda thing. Great job!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Thanx. 13:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I only include what fits with canon, and isn't completely ridiculous. For eample, that mini-Splaser? Absurd. I also will not include many Alien races, except for the Bukjowe, perhaps, because the aren't completely out there. I only will only join RPGs that don't have psycho-crazy things in them. Flood Hives-eh, it depends. Utter Darkness isn't too bad, in fact, I made my own Flood hive. But Sun Touched is a little out there, with glowing Flood Forms.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) I personally like the Utter Darkness, but the Sun Touched are just a little strange. I mean, intense light exposure makes them glow? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I like Utter Darkness as well. I was simply pointing out how odd some ideas are. As you said, intense exposure to light would not make anything glow. I'm not sure what it would do, but glowing is not it.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Probably leaves something with a terrible, terrible tan. But wait, Flood don't get tans, they're skins dead. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Lol. Yeah, mybe they would develop light-utilizing organs or something... but they wouldn't glow.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) This is what im talking about.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'm planning on doing a RP, (After all these other ones are done), which is straight up canonized fiction. None of these Nograd or utter darkness or Light-Brite Flood. Just straight up human vs. covie. -- 17:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Hey O'malley, will you add me to your above list? Or at least tell me where I can make some changes to my fanons to make them a little bit more canon? Spartan 501 21:25, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Same with me too. -- 21:27, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I'm working on my characters, OK. -- Some articles on Halo fanon are seriously screwed up (Pardening the expression). Its sad how the rebels have too much power. All the extra fractions are confusing and pointless. There should be 6 sides: Loyalists, Seperasts, UNSC, Rebels,the Forerunner and the Flood.SPARTAN-118